The Destroyer
by Deathknight3-0
Summary: In the year 2000 the gods receive a startling prophecy that could turn Olympus upside down.
1. It Begins

Perseus: The Destroyer

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Olympus**

_12:00PM year 2,000_

There they were the 13 most mightiest gods in the world, sitting on their thrones for the annual winter solstice. Zeus was looking grumpy as usual, Artemis and Apollo were arguing about who was older again, Poseidon was argueing with Athena as always, Hades in his guest throne was pretending to listen to Demeter rant on and on about Cereal and Persephone, Hera was locked in a staring contest between her and Hephestus, Hermes was checking his messages as Ares was talking up Aphordite, and Dionysus was looking bored as usual.

"ENOUGH" bellowed Zeus at the precise moment he slamed his Master Bolt into the ground sending shockwaves through the entire palace.

Everyone immediately stopped argueing and turned to look at the King of Gods.

"For awhile I have put up with this bickering, but now is the time to discuss _why_ we came here in the first place" Zeus stated with a emphisis on why.

Before anyone could say anything a brilliant flash of gold light erupted in the center of the room.

When it dissipated, it showed three old women standing in the center of the throne room.

"The Fates" Poseidon said with a little worry and respect in his voice.

"We have come to tell a prophecy that very well may shake the foundation of Olympus itself" stated the sister in the middle Clotho.

"Very well, may we hear the prophecy" Zeus asked

"The prophecy is different from others, however this is how it goes: A child shall rise with the symbol of the destroyer. The child shall possess powers of uncomprehesible measures. With pure heart and Bravery come peace. With cruelty and death come destruction." echoed all three Fates at the same time.

"The destroyer, what could be the symbol of this... person" asked Athena.

"The symbol of the destroyer is usually on the back and has a blue sea with a shinning blue blade that looks like it is erupting out of the sea, the symbol will have the Greek word above it that means 'the destroyer' and will only appear when the child reaches 17" the Fates answered with a dull monotone.

"We shall bide our time and wait to see when the symbol of the destroyer presents itself" Zeus decreed closing the matter of finding it before any argument could begin.

"One last detail of this child is that it is, by far, the most powerful and most dangerous force in all of exsistence" the Fates warned before disappearing into fine golden mist.


	2. The Symbol Revealed

**Camp Half-Blood, Forest**

**10 years later**

_Percy P.O.V_

"Come on Percy, hurry up slowpoke" shouted Thalia from atop a rock.

We were in the forest and Thalia said that she had something to show me. So naturally me being me I followed her and here we are.

"I'm coming, but its not that easy to keep up with a Hunter of Artemis you know" I complained although it was really just teasing to Thalia.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp Percy" she teased back

"Alright I'm here now what is it that you wanted to show me" I asked with a little anticipation.

We were on a hill deep in the forest. It was high enough that I could see haf a mile in any direction. Then I saw what she saw and it suprised me. There in the side of the hill was a door large enough to fit a 30ft giant through and still have space. The doors themselves were a black obsidian with a lock on the front. The lock on the front had a symbol on it. It was a sea with a shinning blue sword that looked like it was coming out of the sea. Above the symbol in ancient greek was Περσέας which mean't Perseus.

"Wow, that is some door" I stated.

"Way to state the obvious Kelp Head, but look at the symbol on the lock, intresting ain't it" Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Pinecone Face it is" I said with a smirk of my own. Which promptly went away when Thalia shocked me.

I crept towards the door wary of any possible traps or gaurds. Thalia was following closely behind me on my right side just a few feet from me. Wait, How do I know that. Taking a glance over my shoulder to look at Thalia I found that I was right she was a few feet away behind me on my right side. When we reached the door, the lock seemed to be pulsing with a strange blue and red with a hint of silver in it.

As I was about to touch the lock something weird happened. My hand was two inches from it when an arch of pure energy lashed out and wrapped around my arm.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed and bolted up to me. However, just when she was about to touch me she was blown away by a burst of energy that knocked her out cold.

"Thalia!" yelled in alarm. Then a pulse went through me and I felt searing pain in my back then all turned black.

I awoke later to the feeling of someone watching me. I cracked my eyes open to see Thalia and Annabeth both standing over me looking worried.

"Hey girls" I managed to say which for some reason was difficult as I felt like all my energy had been sapped from me.

"Percy!" they both shouted leaning down next to me both hugging me.

"What's going on, why am I in the infirmary" I asked with confusion. We were in the back of the infirmary so no one would notice us.

"Percy, you've been out for three days and most of today. Thalia said that you two went into the forest and something happened to you" Annabeth explained while at the same time bopping me on the head.

Just to clear things up, Annabeth and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. We discovered that we didn't love each other at the end of the Giant War. We have stayed close friend but its more of a brother-sister love than a romantic love.

"Yeah Kelp Head you scared us both" Thalia said with a bit of irratation seeping into her voice, but you could tell there was an underlaying tone of concern.

"What happened out there guys" questioned Annabeth

"Well Percy and I went out to where I had found it enourmous door and Percy decided to go up and try and touch it. That was when an arch of energy wound around his arm and gripped him. I went to help, but another arch of energy appeared and knocked me out." Thalia replied while glancing at me to finish the story.

"After Thalia was knocked out all that happened was a pulse went through me and then I felt a burning pain in my back and then I passed out" Percy explained still confused about what happened.

You could practically hear the wheels turning in Annabeth's head. She sat there for a moment thinking before saying "Percy take off your shirt and let us see your back"

I nodded but before I did I decided to tease her "I thought we agreed we didn't like each other like that" I said with a sly smirk. She blushed a bright red and playfully smacked me over the head "You know what I mean't" she squeaked out.

After taking off my shirt I turned around and let them see my back. When I heard Thalia and Annabeth gasp I asked "what, what is wrong". Annabeth only replied by taking me to the bathroom and showed me my back in the mirror. There in the middle of my back from the bottom of my shoulder blades to the top of my waist was the symbol that was on the door: A sea that seemed to stretch out with a shinning blue sword that looked like it was coming from the deep and above it across my shoulder blade was the greek word for Perseus:Περσέας in blue.

"That was the symbol that was on the door" I stated with awe. After those word I saw Annabeth and Thalia exchange looks.

"I'll inform Chiron about what's happened while you get some more rest" Annabeth said.

"Yeah and I have to go meet Lady Artemis soon" Thalia said.

"Alright I'll see you guys later" I said, but as soon as they left and I currled up I heard a loud booming voice echo in my head before I fell asleep. It had said "IT HAS BEGUN".

**Olympus**

**At the same time Percy is awaking.**

_Third Person P.O.V_

Zeus and Hera were the only ones in the throne room at the current moment, but that changed in the next moment when suddenly the other twelve gods appeared. Hestia, Hades, Posiedon, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, Hephestus, Aphordite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, and Hermes all appeared in the respective order.

"What is it this time Zeus" stated and irratated Posiedon and Hades.

"I didn't call you here so don't look at me" Zeus replied.

"If you didn't call us then who did" Apollo asked with a rare serious look.

"That would be my doing" said a man who appeared in the center of the room. The man was a tall 6' 3" and appeared to be wearing a black full body cloak with a hood that obscured his face from view.

"I have come only for one reason and that is to deliver a message to the gods of Olympus." he said in a drop dead seriousness that silenced the Olympians.

"The message is simple: The child of the prophecy of the destroyer has at last been marked." The man said with a again a strange eerie seriousness. After he had delivered his message he disappeard only for a second later a Iris message opened up to show Chiron standing pale as a ghost in his Centaur form.

"Chiron what is wrong at camp" asked Athena worried for her children.

Chiron didn't seem to register her statement at first, but just as Athena was about to repeat herself he said three words that stopped her and froze all the Olympians "We found him".

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and please keep reviewing. If you wish to make any suggestion I will listen. -Deathknight3-0**

**R&R**


	3. Dream

**Olympus**

_Third Person P.O.V_

The silence in the room was palpable. No one dared speak or move as they processed the possible meaning behind the meaning of Chiron's words.

Zeus blinked once and then said in a soft and silent tone which suprised most "Who did you find Chiron"? It was the question most were asking, but at the same time were too afraid of the possible answer to speak.

Chiron snapped out of his reviere and answered in a solemn tone "We have found the child with the mark of the... destroyer" he said the last word with a hesitancy that was not lost upon the Olympians.

"Who is it" bellowed Zeus from his position on his throne. Everyone could tell Zeus was anxious as were they all. They had already dealt with the rise of Kronos and the near rebirth of Gaea. Now they had to deal with possibly the most powerful and most dangerous force in the entire universe... or so they were told.

"The child with the mark of the destroyer was found three days ago in the forest being dragged by Thalia" stated Chiron with a slight smile on his otherwise grim looking face.

"You don't me its... it can't be him could it" questioned Athena as she looked very worried. Which suprised the gods since normally Athena is calm and collected.

"Who do you think it is Athena" Zeus asked slightly irratated at not already being told.

The words Athena said next stunned the others, but Posiedon started to look extremely worried "Perseus Jackson". You could of heard a pin drop with how quite everyone was, but then came the noise.

"Is it true Chiron, is it really Percy that has the mark" Posiedon asked almost pleading that it wasn't his son. Instead all Chiron did was nod and said that Annabeth and Thalia had told him of it as soon as they saw it.

"Bring young Perseus to Olympus immediately" Zeus ordered although you could hear some empathy for the young half-blood. When people heard it they just thought it was their imagination.

"He will be there within the hour Lord Zeus" Chiron replied and bowed to the Gods.

**Camp Half-Blood:Infirmary**

_Percy P.O.V_

I had another dream as I drifted into unconciousness. It went sort of like this:

_I was standin in a void. Nothingness all around me. Then at that moment a blue light hummed into existence. I had this feeling of... longing for lack of a better word for this light. As I walked towards the light it shinned brighter and brighter. Just as I was about to reach it and see what it was the light turned the color of blood and all I could smell was the smell of death._

_"CHOOSE" roared a voice from the darkness._

_I wanted to say 'choose what' but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move and was stuck staring at the bright shinning light that seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer._

_Then I saw a girl, she was young, around my age and she had hair that was a rich dark brown and wonderous blue eyes. She was shorter than me as I was 6ft and she had to be 5' 6. She looked startled to see me, as though she were not expecting me to be here. Then her look turned to one of caring and then to fear as the void began to tremble and shake._

_"You must wake young hero, but do not worry we will meet again" she said and the last thing I saw was I bright light and a flash of gold._

I jolted up and nearly smashed right into Annabeth.

"Whoa, careful you almost knocked me over" Annabeth said although she looked distracted and kept glancing toward my back.

"Sorry, but what is that mark on my back" I said confused and a little worried.

"I don't know, but when Chiron heard about it he told me to immediately come back here and to keep you here until he come here himself" Annabeth told me.

"Why, is it something bad" I asked because if Chiron was worried than this was big.

"I don't know, we just have to wait for Chiron" Annabeth said with a worried tone.

So we sat there in silence as again Annabeth kept glancing at my back and me just fidgeting each time she staired to long.

Eventually, Chiron came into the infirmary. He looked pale and worried.

"Hey Chiron could you please explain whats going on..." I trailed off when Chiron waved for him to come with him.

They exited the infirmary and started towards the big house. Along the way I saw other campers glancing at me in curiosity. As if they too were wondering why Chiron looked so pale.

"Percy hurry up please" Chiron said hurriedly

We reached the big house and I realized that Dionysus wasn't there. Chiron then grabbed a card off the table and slipped it through the air. Right there in the middle of the air a portal opened up an took me and Chiron into it.

Imagine going through a wind tunnel and you can guess what it was like transporting this way. I could see all of manhatten speed by in seconds until suddenly we stopped and I fell on my face. I stood up and realized we were on Olympus.

I could hear an argument going on in the throne room. 'when aren't they arguing' I thought as I reached the door. As soon as the door opened I only caught the end of a sentence, but it was enough to freeze me in place.

"... kill him."

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long but I had some writers block and a pairing problem but now that it is sorted out it should take a shorter time. Also let me now should you have any ideas**

**R&R**

**Deathknight3-0**


End file.
